


Кейтлин Кирнан - "Рыбья невеста"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Caitlin Kiernan, F/M, Fish bride, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: «Они меня всё-таки презирают — потому что она со мной спит — со мной, незваным гостем, который приходит и уходит, которому есть из чего выбирать — и этот выбор возможен постольку, поскольку мир по ту сторону дюн и трущоб до сих пор считает, что нуждается во мне. Думаю, однажды ночью её апостолы меня убьют.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод был сделан для ФБ-2016, беты - Кай-о Демонический Дельфин и Тапки Врозь.
> 
> Переводчик хочет сказать, что никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах. 
> 
> Строчки из "Омаровой кадрили" даны в переводе Ю. Нестеренко.
> 
> ***  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Мы лежим голые, на вечно влажных, независимо от погоды, простынях, и она ещё спит. Я лежу рядом, смотрю на долгий и холодный восход солнёца: угольно-чёрные стены обшарпанной комнаты в этом обшарпанном доме постепенно окрашиваются во все оттенки серого, чем дальше — тем светлее. Жидкий свет ноябрьского утра едва проникает через окно: стекло давным-давно разбилось, заменой ему стал лист ободранного и не слишком прозрачного пластика, который она нашла на берегу, пластик прибит разнокалиберными гвоздями и кнопками. Он удерживает ветер, дождь и снег... в основном, да и она говорит, что на улице всё равно особо не на что смотреть. Я говорил, что заменю стекло — теперь я припоминаю, что пару раз точно — но это было одно из множества тех обещаний, которые я даже не собирался выполнять, однако ей, кажется, всё равно. Она не для того позволяет мне сюда приходить. Не ради бесплатной еды, из жалости или для того, чтобы я починил разбитое окно и дырявый потолок. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему: я в жизни ничего не чинил. Даже спущенное колесо поменять не сумею. Я из тех, кто наносит ущерб, оставляя всё исправлять другим — или тех, кто просто заметает осколки под ковёр, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Так с чего бы ей быть особенной? Но, насколько мне известно, ей я вреда пока не причинял.  
  
Я спустился из деревни на холме в одну из тех безысходных ночей — или дней — когда не мог писать, а напиваться в одиночестве не хотелось. Я оставил этот мир — безопасное и душное царство чистых простыней и пишущих машинок, электрического света и канализации, и радио, и оконных рам со стёклами — и пошёл песчаной тропой мимо искривлённых ветром деревьев и сожженных остовов угнанных машин, тлеющих мусорных баков и подозрительных тусклых взглядов.  
  
Они все знают, что я не местный — мужчины и женщины, которые разделяют её нищенское существование у самого моря — те, кто когда-то спустился с холма, но так и не поднялся обратно. Я называю местных «апостолами», на что она делается угрюмой и сердится.  
  
— Нет, — говорит она, — всё не так. Ничего подобного.  
  
Но я слишком хорошо понимаю, что всё именно так, пусть она и не хочет в этом признаваться ни себе, ни мне. А они меня всё-таки презирают — потому что она со мной спит — со мной, незваным гостем, который приходит и уходит, которому есть из чего выбирать — и этот выбор возможен постольку, поскольку мир по ту сторону дюн и трущоб до сих пор считает, что нуждается во мне. Думаю, однажды ночью её апостолы меня убьют. В одиночку или сообща. Камнями или палками, или старым источенным ножом. Может быть, даже из ружья. От них всего можно ожидать. Они сообразительны, да и на карту поставлено слишком многое. Меня похоронят в собачьем шиповнике или утопят где поглубже, среди размытых скал, или расчленят, как жирную свинью, и устроят пир. Она, скорей всего, к ним присоединится — если они достаточно осмелеют и предложат ей несколько ломтей моей обугленной, безвестной плоти, чтобы завершить жертвоприношение. И уже позже, сильно, сильно позже она вспомнит и заскучает обо мне, на свой медлительный и равнодушный лад, и удивится, что же стало с человеком, который приносил ей пиво и виски, свечи и шоколадные батончики — человеком, который говорил, что починит окно, но так этого и не сделал. Возможно, она даже вспомнит, как меня звали, но даже если нет, я не буду её за это винить.  
  
— Раньше это место было совсем другим, — снова и снова рассказывала она. — Ты бы его совсем не узнал! Когда моя мать была ещё девочкой, здесь был город. И когда я была маленькой — тоже. Там были магазины и кафе, и даже тюрьма. Был общественный парк с эстрадой и столетним дубом. Летом в парке играла музыка и устраивались пикники. Там были даже церкви, целых две: католическая и пресвитерианская. Но потом пришла буря и всё это унесла.  
  
И большая часть из этого — правда. Здесь действительно когда-то был город. Запустение длиной в полвека так и не смогло стереть его следы. Она показывала мне кое-что: огрызок кирпичной дымовой трубы, несколько сломанных свай там, где когда-то была набережная — да и в деревне я поспрашивал. Но люди на холме не очень-то любят распространяться об этом месте или надолго о нём задумываться. Время от времени, обычно после краж или перед выборами, начинаются разговоры, что неплохо бы всё тут убрать, снести эти кособокие дощатые хибары и разогнать бомжей, скваттеров и алкашей. Но до сих пор все эти разговоры так ни к чему и не привели.  
  
С пляжа налетает внезапный порыв ветра, лист пластика поверх окна дребезжит и хлопает — и она открывает глаза.  
  
— Ты ещё здесь, — без удивления произносит она, подтверждая то, что я и сам знаю. — Мне снилось, что ты уехал и больше не вернулся. Мне снилось, что тебя увёз корабль под названием «Серебряная звезда».  
  
— У меня морская болезнь, — говорю я. — Я не плаваю на кораблях. С пятнадцати лет не был в море.  
  
— Ну, а тут ты уплыл, — настаивает она, и рассеянный свет, который наполняет комнату, отражается от поверхности её сонных серых глаз. — Ты сказал, что хочешь попытать удачу на Берегу Слоновой Кости. У тебя была с собой печатная машинка и чемодан, и ты был в новом шерстяном костюме. А я стояла на пристани и смотрела, как «Серебряная звезда» становится всё меньше и меньше.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, где находится этот Берег Слоновой Кости, — говорю я.  
  
— В Африке, — отвечает она.  
  
— Ну, это-то мне известно. Но я не знаю, где конкретно в Африке. Она же до ужаса огромная.  
  
— В моём сне ты знал, — уверяет она, и я больше не возражаю. Это её сон, не мой, даже если это и не совсем сон, а выдумка, которую она сочиняет на ходу. — Во сне, — не сдаётся она, — у тебя был рекламный буклет, который дал кассир. Яркий такой. Там было что-то вроде хлопковых деревьев с ярко-красными цветами. Были слоны и попугай. И красавицы с кожей цвета обжаренного кофе.  
  
— Ничего себе буклет, — говорю я, на секунду задерживая взгляд на пластиковой заплатке на окне, которая дребезжит от ветра. — Я бы не отказался сейчас на него посмотреть.  
  
— Я подумала, что там должно быть тепло, на Берегу Слоновой Кости, — я смотрю на неё, в эти сонные глаза, которые наблюдают за мной. Она поднимает с влажной простыни правую руку и в утреннем свете слабо мерцают лоскутки переливающейся кожи. Солнце просвечивает сквозь полупрозрачные перепонки между её длинных пальцев. Она осторожно проводит острыми ногтями по моей небритой щеке и улыбается. Даже у меня не выходит подолгу смотреть на эти зубы, так что я снова перевожу взгляд на хлопающий пластик. Ветер так и рвёт его, мне думается, в один прекрасный день я наконец найду молоток, немного дешёвых гвоздей и достаточно выброшенных сосновых дощечек, чтобы заделать дыру в стене.  
  
— Скоро снег пойдёт, — говорит она — будто читает мои мысли.  
  
— Может, через пару недель, — парирую я, а она моргает и оборачивается к окну.  
  
В деревне я снимаю крохотную комнату в пансионате на Дарлинг-стрит, а под матрасом у меня спрятана тетрадь на пружине. Я в ней много чего пишу — такого, что никому не хочу доверять: то, что мне рассказывали, и то, что я додумал сам. Иногда мне кажется, что тетрадь не худо бы спрятать понадёжней. Правда, пожилая женщина, владелица и экономка пансионата, побаивается меня и никогда не заходит в мою комнату. Чистое бельё и полотенца она стопкой оставляет у двери. Я уже несколько месяцев не ем вместе с остальными постояльцами, поскольку от напряжённого молчания и настороженных быстрых взглядов, которые сопровождали обычно те завтраки и обеды, у меня начиналось несварение. Полагаю, вдова О'Дуайер попросила бы меня подыскать себе другое жильё, не будь так напугана моим присутствием. Или скорее — напугана компанией, с которой я вожусь.  
  
За стенами хижины, словно дитя Посейдона, воет ветер, и на мгновенье мы больше не говорим ни о Береге Слоновой Кости, ни о снах, ни о весёлом плавании в закат на борту «Серебряной звезды».  
  
Многое из того, что я тайно царапаю в своей тетради, касается ужасной бури, которая, как утверждается, пришла с моря и похитила маленький парк и эстраду, кафе и тюрьму, и магазины, и две церкви — пресвитерианскую и католическую. По разговорам, это случилось где-то в сентябре пятьдесят седьмого или пятьдесят восьмого, но я провёл долгие дни в маленькой общественной библиотеке, тщательно разбирая старые газеты и журналы. Никаких свидетельств урагана, который осенью в тех годах вызвал оползень, я так и не нашёл. Зато удостоверился, что деревня когда-то простиралась и по эту сторону холма, через болота и дюны, до самого побережья, и там был оживлённый и процветающий портовый район. Торговали с Глостером и Бостоном, Нантакетом и Ньюпортом, и залив был знаменит своими лобстерами, жирными каменными окунями и отмелями, которые так и кишели пикшей. Потом, где-то перед началом шестидесятых, порт оказался внезапно заброшен. В прессе относительно этого исхода и странного запустения я отыскал лишь скудные и бездоказательные предположения. Разговоры о чрезмерном лове рыбы, к примеру, и беглые сравнения с Кэннери Роу, что в далёкой Калифорнии, и упадком производства консервированных сардин в Монтеррейском заливе где-то в пятидесятых. Я записал всё, независимо от степени достоверности, но поверил лишь малой части.  
  
— Я бы дала монетку, чтобы узнать, о чём ты думаешь, — говорит она и снова закрывает глаза.  
  
— Нет у тебя монетки, — отвечаю я, пытаясь не обращать внимания на грубый, голодный вой ветра и непрекращающийся дребезг окна.  
  
— А вот и есть, — произносит она и притворяется обиженной и сердитой. — У меня припрятана пара долларов. Я не нищая.  
  
— Ну, тогда ладно. Я думал об Африке, — вру я. — О пальмах и попугаях.  
  
— В том букете не было ни одной пальмы, — говорит она. — Но мне кажется, там их должно быть полно.  
  
— Без сомнения, — соглашаюсь я. Я больше ничего не говорю, потому что мне кажется, что я слышу голоса, исходящие откуда-то из-за стен хижины — яростные, бормочущие, которые достигают ушей даже несмотря на ветер и хлопанье пластика. Как ни стараюсь, слов разобрать не могу. Вроде бы, это должно пугать меня, но... Я же говорил, однажды ночью они меня убьют. В одиночку или сообща. Может быть, они даже не станут дожидаться маскирующего покрова темноты. Может быть, они придут за мной посреди бела дня. Я начал подозревать, что с точки зрения людей, которые живут в разноцветных домах на холме, по ту сторону дюн, моё убийство даже не будет считаться преступлением. Напротив — его могут счесть необходимой жертвой, которая утихомирит отребье, что скрывается в прибрежных руинах, причастием из крови и плоти, которое купит им время.  
  
Хотя, скорей всего, нет.  
  
 — Они не подойдут близко, — поизносит она, давая понять, что тоже слышит эти шепчущие голоса. — Я переговорю с ними позже. Им пора бы это понять.  
  
— У них больше прав быть здесь, чем у меня, — отвечаю я, и она без слов смотрит на меня секунду-другую. Её серые глаза становятся почти чёрными, я больше не могу разглядеть, где радужка, а где зрачок.  
  
 — Им пора понять, — снова говорит она и в этот раз интонация не оставляет повода для споров.  
  
Я слышал байки, и были обрывки снов, которые, как мне иногда думается, я позаимствовал от неё или одного из её апостолов — которые мне кажутся куда убедительнее газетных сводок об истощённых рыбных запасах и слухов о катаклизме. Я нечаянно подслушал страшилки, которые рассказывают друг другу дети. Среди полудюжины или около того седых стариков, которые сидят на заправке, рядом с окном пансионата, и которым не надо ничего кроме шашек и самокруток, джина и сплетен, ходят байки. Я начал думать, что прессе не доверили правду, наоборот — этот позор, который весь город с какой-то целью яро пытается забыть, теперь напоминает о себе крайне слабо или не напоминает вовсе. И эти обрывки сведений разрозненны, но есть в них общие нити, из которых я и сплёл грубое предположение.  
  
Однажды поздно ночью, в самом конце лета или в начале осени, был необычайно высокий прилив. Он быстро поглотил гранитный мол и галечный берег, затем хлынул через волнорез и затопил улицы в гавани. Той ночью была полная луна — низкая, налитая — она висела над горизонтом на востоке, и в её порочном красноватом сиянии мужчины и женщины увидели тех, кто вышел, выполз и выбрался, рыская, из тех яростных волн. Пришельцы то ли не отбрасывали тени, то ли лунный свет проходил прямо сквозь них, но как-то до странного искажённо. А может быть, то, что вышло из моря, тускло мерцало само по себе — собственным мрачным сиянием.  
  
Здесь я намеренно выбрал зловещие и громкие эпитеты — порочный, рыская, голодный, мрачный — надеясь, возможно, выставить в невыгодном свете всю ту чушь, что довелось услышать, выхолостить эти детские страхи. Но в свою защиту могу сказать, что подслушанные мной дети и старики вели себя чуть менее осмотрительно. Они всё равно мало заботились — интересовались ещё меньше — чувствительностью тех, кто не собирался им верить. В некоторых отношениях они мало от неё отличались — такие же отстраненные и бестолковые, как и остальные обитатели трущоб на краю залива.  
  
— Жалко, — произносит она, — если ты уплывёшь в Африку.  
  
— Никуда я не уплыву. Я никуда не хочу ехать. Мне и тут неплохо.  
  
Она снова улыбается, и в этот раз я не позволяю себе отводить взгляд. У неё зубы маленькой акулы, они влажно и зловеще поблёскивают в крепких розовых дёснах. Я часто удивлялся, как она не режет себе язык и губы с такими-то зубами, отчего в уголках её рта нет засохших струек крови. Она меня часто кусала. У меня на плечах, груди и руках уродливые шрамы в форме полумесяца — доказательства того, что мы с ней любовники, стигматы, которые заставляют её апостолов ещё сильней ненавидеть меня.  
  
— С твоей стороны глупо тратить столько денег на комнату, — произносит она, меняя тему разговора. — Ты мог бы остаться у меня. Я ненавижу быть одна по ночам, когда ты уходишь в деревню.  
  
— Или ты можешь пойти со мной, — отвечаю я. Это давний бесполезный спор, и мы оба наизусть знаем свои слова — как и итог этого спора.  
  
— Нет, — говорит она и её акулья улыбка исчезает. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу. Там меня никогда не примут, — и она кивает в том направлении, где находится город.  
  
Да, я и правда знаю это, но ни разу не говорил ей.  
  
Под низкой красной луной поднялся прилив и прошёл по гавани. Крепкий причал сломало как спички, и разнокалиберные лодки — плоскодонки и джиггеры, троллеры и шхуны с бермудскими парусами — сорвало с якорей и бросило в разбитые доки. Но не было ни бури, ни ветра, ни проливного дождя. Ни грома, ни молнии, ни белых брызг прибоя. Воздух в ту ночь был душный и недвижный и в чистом небе точками сияли бесчисленные звёзды, нагло просвечивая сквозь пробитый небесный свод.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад я слышал, как один старик сказал остальным:  
  
— Говорят, ведьма, что навлекла беду, пришла откуда-то со стороны Амсбери, — но никто из его приятелей не ответил: ни кивнул головой в знак согласия, ни подал голоса против. — Я слышал, она каждый месяц, на новолуние, совершала жертвоприношения, а ещё — что у неё появилась дочь, хотя, как девочку звали, я так и не узнал.  
  
— Впрочем, какая разница... А имя её отца я бы ни за что вслух не произнёс.  
  
Той ночью мощёные улицы и проулки надолго скрылись под водой. Дома и постройки сорвались с фундаментов и столкнулись друг с другом. Этот странный прилив случился без предупреждения, потому спастись от потопа и достичь безопасности на холме удалось лишь горстке обитателей порта. Тогда погибло больше двух сотен душ, и даже несколько недель спустя на берег продолжало вымывать тела утопленников. Многие были так искалечены, что опознать их не удалось — они остались неприкаянными, и их похоронили в безымянных могилах, в деревне по ту сторону дюн.  
  
Я больше не слышу шёпота сквозь тонкие стены лачуги, из чего делаю вывод, что все ушли, или просто добились чего хотели, а потом затихли. Возможно, сейчас они стоят наклонившись, прислонив ухо к гофрированному алюминию и гнилым доскам, и подслушивают, ловят каждое её слово, несмотря на то, что мой голос наполняет их отвращением и ревнивой злобой.  
  
— Я с ними поговорю, — в третий раз произносит она. — Тебя должны принимать здесь как любого из нас.  
  
Море прошлось по суше и в свете этой распухшей румяной луны без помех передвигались злые подобия людей — беспрепятственно перемещались по затопленным улицам. Иногда они плыли, а иногда ловко шли на четвереньках, а иногда неуклюже тащились, будто ходить им было внове и не совсем удобно.  
  
Я как-то подслушал, как один мальчик объяснял друзьям:  
  
— Это были не мужчины. — Мальчишка был рыжий, лет девяти — самое большее десяти. Дети сидели на заросшем пустыре, где раза три-четыре в год обычно останавливался бродячий цирк.  
  
— Женщины, что ли? — спросил кто-то.  
  
Мальчишка нахмурился и серьёзно покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Ты не слушаешь. Не женщины. Вообще не люди. Но я слышал, говорили, что если собрать всё, что вытаскивают сетями тральщики — кучу трески и камбалы, и угрей, и акул, и скатов, кальмаров и медуз, и крабов, и вообще, всё, что можно вспомнить — если взять всех этих тварей, живых и извивающихся, и слепить вместе в форме людей — то как раз и получатся те, кто вышел в ту ночь из залива.  
  
— Враньё, — возмущённо произнесла какая-то девочка, а остальные так и уставились на неё. — Это всё неправда. Бог не позволил бы подобным тварям появиться на свет.  
  
Рыжий снова покачал головой:  
  
— У них другие боги, не как у нас — никто не знает, как этих богов зовут, и именно этим богам поклонялась ведьма из Амсбери. Богам со дна океана.  
  
— А я считаю, что ты врун, — сказала девочка. — Мне кажется, ты богохульник и врун, и ещё — что ты всё это придумал, чтобы напугать нас, — и она встала и зашагала прочь от остальных сквозь заросший пустырь. Они посмотрели ей вслед, а потом рыжий мальчишка закончил свой рассказ:  
  
— И это были ещё цветочки.  
  
Пошёл холодный дождь, капли застучали по жестяной крыше с таким звуком, какой бывает от жарящегося на сковородке бекона. Она отодвинулась и голышом села на краю кровати, свесив вниз длинные ноги и прислонившись правым плечом к ржавой железной спинке. Я до сих пор лежу на влажных простынях, пялюсь в дырявый потолок и жду, когда падающая с небес вода найдёт путь сквозь крышу. Под самые большие дыры она подставляет кастрюли и банки, но трещин всё равно слишком много.  
  
— Я не могу остаться тут насовсем, — говорит она. Уже не в первый раз, но, признаюсь, эти слова всегда застают меня врасплох. — Мне тяжело здесь. Каждый день всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Я всё время чувствую себя ужасно усталой.  
  
Я перевожу взгляд с потолка на её шею и странные рубцы прямо под подбородком. Несколько недель назад они проявились в виде опухолей, а кожа там стала сухой и чешуйчатой, приобрела нездоровый серовато-жёлтый оттенок. Иногда появляются нарывы и сочащиеся жидкостью волдыри. Когда она выходит на улицу, то всегда обматывает шею шёлковым шарфом, который я подарил, так что никто ничего не замечает. И не задаёт вопросов, на которые ей не хочется отвечать.  
  
— Я не хочу уходить одна, — говорит она, но ко мне не поворачивается. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя.  
  
— Я не могу, — произношу я.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает она.  
  
И так — почти всегда. Я прихожу из деревни, мы занимаемся любовью, и она рассказывает мне о своих снах — здесь, в этой дряхлой хижине по ту сторону дюн, за собачьим шиповником и кривыми от ветра деревьями. Во снах я всегда ухожу от неё — покупаю билеты на грузовой пароход или устраиваюсь на работу к фрахтовщикам, уплываю на Берег Слоновой Кости или в Португалию, или в Сингапур. В её снах я объездил столько далёких стран, что всех уже и не помню. В её кошмарах я путешествую вокруг света, снова и снова. Но правда в том, что уйдёт именно она — и уже скоро: до того, как выпадет первый снег.  
  
Я знаю это, хоть и продолжаю подыгрывать ей, и её апостолы тоже знают. Те, кто однажды спустились с холма, но так никогда и не поднялись обратно. Бомжи, скваттеры и алкаши, лунатики и истинно верующие — они отвернулись от мира, но только после того, как мир сам отвернулся от них. Нищие и отверженные, они обрели дочь моря — каждый из них — и трущобный город усеян дешёвыми красивостями, самодельными алтарями и капищами. Ей известно, что она для них значит, пусть она и не хочет этого признавать. Она знает, что эти потерянные души были ослеплены испытаниями и невзгодами своей убогой жизни, и в ней они обрели утешительный мрак. Она — единственный истинный бальзам, который помогает им от слепящего света солнца и луны — этих недремлющих божественных очей.  
  
И вот, она сидит на краю кровати. Она всегда одна, не важно, как мы близки, не важно, сколько апостолов толпится вокруг нас, подслушивает и замышляет свергнуть меня. Она смотрит на хлопающий лист пластика, заменяющий оконное стекло, а я снова перевожу взгляд на потолок. Сквозь слои жести и рубероида просачивается капля дождя и падает на мой голый живот.  
  
Она тихо смеётся. Теперь она вообще нечасто смеётся, и я закрываю глаза и слушаю шум дождя.  
  
— Ты не ведаешь, как будет нам приятно и легко, коль с омарами нас вместе бросят в море далеко, — шепчет она и снова смеётся.  
  
И я поддаюсь — потому что я почти всегда поддаюсь.  
  
— «Слишком далеко!» — улитка на нее скосила глаз, — говорю я, цитируя Кэрролла, но она не смеётся. Начинает чесать шрамы под подбородком, но потом обрывает себя.  
  
— В чертогах моего отца, — говорит она, — так тихо, там царит абсолютный, извечный покой. В этом священном месте уходят сомнения. Там наконец приходит безмятежность и конец всем недугам и страхам, — она на миг замолкает, смотрит на пол — на разбросанные жестяные банки, пустые бутылки и обглоданные кости. — Но там будет одиноко без тебя. Это будет куда хуже одиночества.  
  
Я ничего не отвечаю, и она тут же встаёт и идёт к двери.


End file.
